


The Drug That Is You

by ttrustiissues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, Gang, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttrustiissues/pseuds/ttrustiissues
Summary: Nova Fullerton was addicted to his fucked up life. Maybe that was because he was a fucked up individual. He was content if that though. He was a part of a badass gang and he kicked ass.  There was nothing else in his life he wanted to change until he met Roman Morris.Roman Morris hated his fucked up life. All he wanted is to be an RN at a decent hospital, but his familial ties prevented him from doing that much. He settled and learned to fit what he wanted and his duties to his family together. When he met Nova Fullerton, he found that he had to choose between being the gentle soul he was inside or the hardcore leader he was raised to be.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Drug That Is You

The night time was a beautiful time to release yourself from reality, so that was exactly what Nova did. He fell into the scenery of the illuminating lights and drunken strangers. He knew this was where he belonged because it was easy for him to fit in. 

Nova looked around, but he didn’t see his target. His target was a beta man, average height, buff built, but more importantly, his name was Tristano Bianchi, leader of Cosmic Alliance and heir to the Bianchi mob. 

Usually, Nova didn’t care much about the people he seduces, but his particular person was significant. Tristano and his gang had been snooping around Nova and his company and it needed to be handled as soon as possible. 

The omega was on a prowl but he didn’t see Tristano anywhere. It was frustrating, to say the least. Nova had been in this club for over three hours and no sign of Tristano was apparent. Nova pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number.

A click was heard, _ “Hello?” _

“He isn’t here, Zee,” Nova huffed and pouted, “It’s two am and if a deal was supposed to be made, it would’ve been made by now.”

A sign filled Nova’s ear,  _ “Then fall back, I guess. We can’t do anything if Bianchi isn’t there.” _

Nova slumped against the bar top and ran his finger against the edge of his phone, “So, can I play now?”

_ “I mean, I can’t stop you anyway,”  _ the voice sounded annoyed, _ “Just don’t get into any trouble tonight, Nova. E.B can’t keep bailing you out of jail. We still have to pay back the cartel their cut of the deal.” _

Nova said his gratitude and hung up. He had clearance to do what he wanted to do in the first place: have fun.

Nova made his way to the center of the dancefloor. He started to sway his hips and placed his eyes on everyone else around him. He knew that everyone wanted a piece of him. He can easily sense it from their pheromones. He was the omega everyone wanted to fuck into their mattress.

Nova was a slut. He knew it and everyone he loved knew it too. He slept with anyone who gave him the time. He loved it though. He had been this way since he was fourteen even when he went to an all-omega boarding school. Nova was insatiable and not many people could satisfy his hunger.

The omega was scanning the room for his new target, one he could spend the rest of the night with. Not a lot of people were piquing his interest. To be very truthful, everyone here tonight looked unsatisfying. Nova started to slow his movements as the DJ went to the next song. 

Nova swerved his way through the crowd back to the bar, laughing, “A Long Island iced tea please?”

The bartender shook her head. She knew the enthusiastic runt since he was 14. She remembered when he first came to Idée Fixe. He was a little freshman from the prestigious boarding school upstate. He was obviously an omega with his petite frame and his hair was dyed a bright azure color. It was her second year bartending at the club, and usually, her boss made her kick the little rugrats out but this one was apparently “special”. She knew that was code for boy toy. 

“Maria,” Nova leaned closer and pursed his lips, “ _ por favor _ ?”

Maria rolled her eyes and started to make his drink. Nova was grateful to Maria. She was like his other older sister while his family was away in Chicago. She looked out not only for him but his best friends too. Nova, in all truth, owed his life to Maria.

Maria slid the beverage to in front of Nova, “What trouble have you been up to lately?”

Nova smirked, “What makes you think I’m getting into trouble?”

Maria was many things, but stupid was definitely not one of them. She knew of Nova and his so-called business with his other unruly gang of omega friends. Once she laid her eyes on them, she knew that they would bite off more than they could chew.

“The walls have ears,” Maria replied, pouring a drink out for another customer, “and they’ve been saying how E.B caught the eyes of Cosmic Alliance. That’s not good at all.”

Nova took a sip of his drink, “They’re a bunch of alpha boys waiting for Daddy to fund their pockets. They’re just afraid that a bunch of omegas are going to outdo them in the business. It’s nothing to be worried over.”

“Nothing?!” Maria raised her voice but calmed down before anyone noticed, “Those alpha boys are  _ nothing _ . They’re heirs to some of the most powerful gangs on the east side. Hell, Bianchi alone is enough to disperse E.B. Selling drugs, and protecting omegas should be Elfin Bane’s goal, not getting into a turf war with people who are way out of your league.”

Before Nova could refute, someone sat down at the end of the bar. He looked exhausted, but fortunately for Nova, the stranger still had time to chat with anyone that came up to him. Nova decided to observe him more as his curiosity increased. 

The man resembled an African god. The vivid LED lights were complimenting his dark brown skin, but Nova was enticed by his eyes. They were a regular shade of dark brown, but Nova couldn't help but be entrapped by them. Nova glanced down and saw that the man’s shirt was unbuttoned by the first three buttons. All he wanted to do was to run his hands all over his sturdy chest. 

_ ‘Man, he must work out every day to be built like that,’  _ Nova bit his lips and continued to gawk. 

Completely shelving their conversation for another day, Marie peeked over to where Nova was staring and chuckled, “Wanna buy him a drink?”

Nova beamed and nodded, frequently, “Can you make it on the house though, Marie?”

“Sure,” she gave him a wry smile, “I’ll just add it to the neverending tab you’ve built since you first got here.”

“Hey!” Nova exclaimed, “Fucking that old man was payment enough.”

Marie groaned, “Don’t remind me. I’m so glad he died of a stroke. God knows I couldn’t take his pedo, sexist, racist ass anymore.”

Nova laughed and found himself glancing at the stranger from earlier. The man was sitting there talking to a beta. The beta had her hand on the alpha’s shoulder and she was finding her way to his leg. The alpha might’ve been enjoying it the way he was grinning and laughing at whatever the lady was saying. Nova couldn’t help but scoff. She was being desperate and it made him want to puke.

Maria hurried with the drink. It was a Sex On A Beach. That was Nova’s specialty hookup drink. When he wanted to flirt or have sex with someone, he would order this drink for them.

Nova saw the dark-skinned alpha staring at the drink and he saw him taking a sip. Marie gestured over to Nova and the omega waved, batting his eyelids. The alpha waved back, smiling even better than before. Nova took that as a sign to get up and make his way to his new target.

Nova sat in the chair across from the alpha and turned towards the girl, “I think your time is up now.”

The girl held her arms and stepped closer to Nova, popping out her chest, “Didn’t your mother teach you to wait your turn, little boy? Go back and wait for somebody grown to buy your drink.”

Nova chuckled to himself. Any other day, he would’ve had no problem starting a fight, but he didn’t want to scare off his possible one night stand by fighting a rando two in the morning. He knew she was a waste of his time. 

He picked up the rest of his iced tea and  _ accidentally _ poured it on the girl’s outfit. Nova feigned ignorance and gasped, “I’m so sorry! My tiny, little boy’s hand couldn’t handle such a grownup drink. You should go clean up before it stains.”

The girl squealed and rushed off in the direction of the bathroom. Nova turned to the alpha and sighed, “It was really an accident.”

The alpha laughed, “If you say so. Thanks for the drink by the way.”

“You should be thanking me for saving you,” Nova replied, “she couldn’t have been that funny.”

The man shook his head, still grinning, “She was funny and she was nice. But, how long have you been watching me exactly?”

“Since you sat down,” Nova stated, nonchalantly. 

"Stalking much?" The alpha took his hand out, “The name is Roman.”

Nova took his hand and shook it, “I’m Nova, and before you ask, yes, I am of age. 21 to be exact. I’m just very small.”

Roman nodded, humming in thought, “I think I’m gonna need proof of age though.”

Nova laughed and showed Roman his I.D, “See? April 23rd, 1997.”

“Hold on, big fella,” Roman joked, “You just hit the big 21.”

The omega broke out cackling, “Please. I’ve been drinking since I presented. I can just drink legally now, but anyway, what are you doing here, Roman?” 

The alpha tensed and hurried to drink some of his beverage, “I’m taking a day off. I work as a nurse at a clinic and my friend sent me here to be proactive. What about you, Mr. Supernova? What’s your deal?”

Nova cringed, “Please don’t ever call me that again. I almost puked,” Nova exhaled before continuing again, “I’m here for fun. I like to party and get loose. Honestly, I was just about to leave until I saw you.”

Nova had always been quick to jump into action. He never was the type to take it slow or wait for the right moment to strike. He placed his hand on top of Roman’s thigh, caressing them. He was gazing at Roman, hoping he could take a hint. 

Roman gently touched Nova’s hand and slowly took it off of his thigh, “Look, you’re great and really cute, but I’m not that type of alpha or person. I like to take it slow and get to know a person.”

“Is that how you handle your rut? Waiting for the right person to come and rock your world?” Nova bantered, but Roman didn’t laugh.

“I take suppressants,” Roman finished his drink, “Haven’t had a rut since I was fifteen.”

Nova hummed and leaned against the bar counter, “I’m sorry. I’m not used to slow and steady. Everybody I know calls me a firecracker. I’m cool with not hooking up though. I’m totally an advocate for consent.”

The alpha took out his phone and handed it to Nova, “I have to go, but maybe, we can hang out. Get to know each other better?”

“Sure,” Nova punched in his number and texted from Roman’s phone, “Whenever you’re free, let me know and I'll fit you in my schedule.”

"Great," Roman got up and waved, “Nice meeting you. See you later, Supernova.”

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Roman hated his life. Well, he loved nursing and helping out at the clinic, but he hated his  _ other _ life. He wished that he could just run away from it all or give it up to someone else in his family. 

Roman woke up and couldn't help thinking about auburn-haired omega from the club last night. Roman tried to stay clear from omegas since he never got to know one. His family are all alphas and he attended schools with only alphas and betas. The only omegas he knew were from the clinic he worked at, either as his coworkers or his patients.

It was eight in the morning, and even though he was off from his official job, he had to attend a meeting soon. He hopped in the shower. The icy water ran down his body. Roman would usually bathe in warm water, but he needed to be woken up and fast. He lathered his rag with soap and cleaned himself. 

He stepped out of the shower and made his way to the bathroom. He decided that today was not the day to get dressed up. He found a regular white tee and black cargos and put them on. After he made a cup of coffee to go, he left his apartment to go to HQ. 

He decided that the subway was the easiest way to reach work. He took the train to the World Trade Center. An hour later, he walked from the train station and reached in front of the building of BlackSheep Investments. The building wasn’t tall compared to the neighboring skyscrapers, but it was because this company was fairly new. This company was owned by Roman’s best friend, Jaehui Kang, but it was also the front for their gang, Cosmic Alliance. 

Roman stepped through the revolving doors and was greeted by the front desk receptionist, “Good morning, Mr. Morris, Mr. Kang, and others are waiting for you in his office.”

Roman groaned internally but gave the receptionist a slight grin, “Tell Jae I’ll be on my way up. Have a good day, Mari.”

Roman used his badge to open the VIP elevator and he made his way to the sixth floor. The ride was peaceful. Hopefully, after this meeting, Roman can go home and sleep for the rest of the day. He had a bit of a hangover than he would do anything to get rid of.

Roman rushed to Jaehui’s office and he found that he was the last one to arrive. Jaehui was comfortably seated behind his desk, and Tristano was sitting, adjacent. Sayen, the newbie of Cosmic Alliance, was acting home on the leather loveseat against the wall on the side of the room. Roman groaned as he slumped in the chair next to the Italian beta. He looked around and everyone was staring at him.

“Can y’all give me five more minutes to wake up?” Roman pleaded, “You sent me to the worst place to make a deal.”

Tristano spoke up first, smirking, “Well then, it better had been worth it, huh?”

Roman normally didn’t mind the beta’s snarky comments, but it was nine in the morning and that coffee didn’t completely do its job. Roman slid the USB flash drive across the desk.

“The papers are in a safe back home,” he affirmed, “that drive is the visual proof of the deal going through. I still don’t get why I was the one who had to go.”

“You were the only one who was free,” Sayen claimed, “Jaehui had to handle business in Chinatown, Tristano had to attend an important dinner party, and me,” he chuckled, “well, Sarge has to keep the soldiers in check.”

Roman didn’t trust Sayen one bit. It wasn’t because the outsider wasn’t trustworthy. It was because he didn’t understand where Sayen’s head was at and he didn’t know anything about him. A while back, Tristano handpicked the drug-dealing alpha right from the ghetto, and Jae and Roman couldn’t say much because the kid showed promise. Matter of fact, all of Cosmic’s legitimate businesses were founded on Sayen’s weight  _ (and Tristano’s big-time lawyer money). _

Jaehui spoke up, stern as always, “Roman, I know you wish to keep your hand as clean as possible, but you’re a part of this alliance too. Sometimes, we’re gonna need you to step the fuck up and be a man.”

“Well, it’s a fucking good thing I did then, huh,” Roman scowled at the Korean, “Don’t forget that I also pull some weight in this alliance, Jae, or how else would Sayen be able to  _ ‘keep the soldiers in check’ _ ?”

Before the tension built, Tristano coughed, interrupting the staring contest between the two alphas, “Since our boy, Rome, pulled through with the deal, we have another matter to discuss: Elfin Bane.”

Sayen sat up, tilting his head in confusion, “The two-bit omega gang? Tristan, you and I both know they aren’t much of a threat. They’re just omegas trying to find their place in the big league. They’ll all get knocked up soon and go buh-bye before things get too rough.”

Tristano’s smile fell. He leaned closer to Sayen, placing his elbows on his knees, “Whether they’re omegas or not, they’re putting a dent in pockets. Our finances the past six months have declined significantly, so much that my father had a lot of comments to say about it. He’s not impressed. We have to do something about it.”

Jaehui shook his head, “I agree with Sayen. They’re omegas. The only way they can reach us is if they fuck their way to the top. There’s no way they can beat us.”

Tristano turned to Roman, “Well, what do you think: should we do something or leave the weeds in our garden?”

Roman took his time to glance at every person in the room. This is why he hated this part of his life.


End file.
